What Did I Do To Your Heart?
by youmakemeCRAZIER
Summary: the sequel to Before The Storm. hope you enjoy! :


SEQUEL!! :O

What did I do to your heart;?  
oh my god I can't believe i'm writing a sequel.  
5years later; Nick went back to England once he found out Miley was dead.  
He went to boarding school; and graduated with high honors. He met a girl named Debby and soon enough they're engaged; They're going home to announce it; what they don't know is they're in for a big surprise. See. Miley didn't really die; after nick left the hospital, the doctor was able to save her… Nick didn't talk to anyone; so he didn't know. Nick's father died, so his mother moved in with Miley and her family to keep her from doing anything harmful to herself.

Nick: [on the plane with Debby.] My family is going to love you!  
Debby: [fake nervous.] you sure?  
Nick: Pookie-bear; they're going to love you; because I do.  
Debby: awwwh. [kisses him.]  
Nick: [smiles at her.]

meanwhile.

Denise: [checks her email; like she does every month to see her message from nick; she doesn't respond; because he doesn't want her to; but she still reads them. She clicks the newest one from Nick.]  
Mom..  
I proposed to Debby! We're coming home to announce it. Love – Nick.  
Denise: [her eyes widen and she quickly exes it out.]

Miley: [walks over.] Denise what's wrong?  
Denise: he's coming home.  
Miley: h-he is?  
Denise: and he's bring his… [can't make out the word.] Fiancée.  
Miley: [really hurt.] oh, um… okay; can you excuse me… [runs upstairs and gathers all of her pictures of her and Nick.] so much for forever. [puts them all in a box; takes a green sharpie and writes: "broken" on it.;; shoves it in her closet.]

Once Nick's plane lands.  
Denise: [waiting for him at the airport.]  
Debby and Nick walk over to her.  
Nick: [hugs his mom.] hey, Mom.  
Debby: it's so nice to meet you, I'm Debby.  
Denise: [fakes a smile.] it's a pleasure. Nick; you should know that a few things have changed since your father died.  
Nick: they did?  
Denise: I sold our house and moved in with the Cyrus's since we've always been close. You remember the Cyrus's, right? Or did you push them out of your mind like your family for the past five years?  
Nick: [about to speak.]  
Guy: [walks over.] Your limo is ready.  
Debby: Limo?  
Denise: yes, limo. [walks away to it.]  
Nick and Debby follow behind.  
Denise: oh and Nick; if you would've let me contact you; what you're about to see at the house wouldn't be such a surprise.  
Debby: excuse me; but where are we going to stay?  
Nick: probably Mileys room.  
Denise:. Nick you're new so called love is not staying in that room for two reasons; one it is disrespectful to MILEY; and two it's occupied.  
Nick: what by who?  
Denise: your surprise.

Once they arrive.  
Mr. Cyrus: Nick. [shakes his hand.]  
Nick: Mr. Cyrus.  
Mrs. Cyrus: Hello Nicholas. [coldy.]  
Nick: Mrs. Cyrus? You're usually happy…  
Mrs. Cyrus: I was until I found a few things out. [walks into the house.]  
Denise: hey, she was nicer then I wanted to be. [walks in also.]

Once they're all in the house.  
Debby: you have a beautiful home.  
Mrs. Cyrus: yeah; thanks. [rolls her eyes.]  
Denise: now it's time for your surprise; she locked herself in her room; but now I think you should ALL see why Debby hasn't gotten the warmest welcome. Come on down!  
Miley: [nervous. She looks at her reflection in the mirror one more time; she's wearing the bolt premier dress and sunglasses so they can't see her face, her hair is darker too; Nick shouldn't recognize her.; She walks down the stairs.]  
Nick: uhm. Hello? Why are you a surprise?  
Miley: [in a disguised voice: because you love me more than life itself.][takes off the sunglasses; in her voice.] what a load of shit.  
Nick: Sm-m-m-m-mi-miley?  
Miley: FUCK NO. you lost that right when you started treating your mother like shit; better yet; not calling to see if I had a funeral, or even better; If the doctor saved me once you stormed out of the hospital. JACKASS.  
Debby: don't talk to my fiancée that way.  
Miley: I'll talk to him however the fuck I feel like it; because bitch; you don't even have a fucking clue who I am; do you?  
Debby: should I?  
Miley: [looks at Nick.] no, she shouldn't should she?  
Nick: [still in shock.]  
Miley: oh; I'm sorry. Want me to walk into a wall?  
Mr. Cyrus: I think they need a minute alone.  
Debby: like hell I'm leaving my soon-to-be husband with her.  
Miley: bitch; I'll attack you.  
Debby: hah; I'm a guest.  
Miley: look around you; skanky; it's MY home.  
Everyone but Niley leaves the room; Debby got escorted to the kitchen.  
Nick: Mi--  
Miley: no; you fall in a hole and die. [starts walking away.]  
Nick: Miley; tell me this… how was I supposed to know?  
Miley: [turns around.] Maybe if you didn't run away; oh! What does Debby think the scars from? [walks away.]  
Nick: [shocked.]  
Debby: [walks back in.] I hope you told her not to talk to me that way. [flips her hair.]  
Nick: [zoned out.]  
Debby: YOU DIDN'T?! Okay; chose now. Me or her.  
Nick: what?  
Debby: she's your past and I'm your future, right?  
Cyrus's + Denise walk back in.  
Nick: [unsure.] right.  
Mrs. Cyrus: [walks over; slaps Nick across the face.] I want you and your slut out of my house NOW.  
Nick: Mrs. Cyrus…

while that happened.  
Miley: [snuck Mitchel in through her window.] thank you SO much; Mitch. I really appreciate this.  
Mitchel: do you have to kiss me?  
Miley: if I do; I'll make it quick; k?  
Mitchel: okay.  
they walk downstairs.

Miley: [walks in with Mitchel.]  
Mrs. Cyrus: I SAID GET OUT.  
Miley: oh, kicking slut and breaky out? Nah, let them stay, Mommy. I can handle my own battle. Oh; everyone here IMPORTANT knows Mitchel. [wraps her arms around him.]  
Mitchel: Nice to see you Mrs. Cyrus, Mr. Cyrus, Mrs. Jonas.  
Mrs. Cyrus: it's nice to see you too Mitchel. Would you like something to drink?  
Mitchel: no thank you.  
Miley: Mitchel and I have decided to make it official. [smiles.]  
Nick: yeah, right.  
Miley: [sighs.] what, you can get MARRIED; but I'm not allowed to have a boyfriend who actually loves me, unlike my last one.

Nick: kiss him.  
Miley: aw; someone jealous?  
Mitchel: It's not right to PDA infront of Mr. Cyrus. I know he's not a big fan of it.  
Miley: exactly.  
Nick: whatever.  
Mrs. Cyrus: well; Miley if your sure;  
Miley: I'm fine with them staying. You know; it could be GREAT reconnecting.  
Mrs. Cyrus: well; we're going on a vacation; can you handle not killing them?  
Miley: it'll be fine, Mom. I mean; what's a little company going to do?  
Mrs. Cyrus: okay, well we're leaving; now..  
Miley: have a great trip.  
Mr. C, Mrs. C, and Mrs. J leave.  
Mitchel: well; Smiley I have to go. Meeting. See you later?  
Miley: definitely. Love you.  
Mitchel: love you too.  
Miley: [waves as he leaves.]  
Miley: rules: don't get in my way; slut keep your hands to yourself when I'm around… and; don't have a bunch of people over.  
Debby: oh, Nicky. She's being mean to me.  
Miley: [mimicking her.] Oh, Nicky. You sure know how to pick em. [goes up to her room; takes out her phone &calls Demi.]  
Demi: Demmmz here.  
Miley: [crying.] Demi… he's back. He's engaged and he's back.  
Demi: what?!  
Miley: Demi, I need you.  
Demi: I'm on my way. [gets in her car and drives to her house; just walks in and runs up to her room.]  
Nick: I'm going to find out where we stay; okay?  
Debby: okay. Pookie-Wookie.  
Nick: [runs upstairs.]  
Miley: [crying into Demi's arms.] He-He and-[crying hysterically.]  
Demi: Smiles; Baybe. He's not worth your tears.  
Miley: five years Demi; why couldn't he have just not told me who he was when I lost my memory.  
Nick: [was listening in to the last part; Knocks on the door.]  
Demi: [walks over and punches him in the face.]  
Nick: [holding his nose.] what the fuck?!  
Miley: [wipes her eyes; walks over] what do you want.  
Nick: where do Debby and I stay?  
Miley: I don't know; with the dogs; Debby would fit right in! [smiles sarcastically.]

Nick: what's that supposed to mean.  
Demi: That Debby is a bitch. God; she's screwed with your brain too?  
Miley: hah, he probably thinks she fixed it; I mean, now I'm nothing but a memory; probably toxic to him? She de-toxified you?  
Nick: [walks away.]  
Miley: [breaks down; crying hysterically.]  
Nick: [can hear her crying;&it bugs him.]

Later on .

Nick:[watching a movie with Debby; in the movie theatre.]  
Miley: [about to walk in; but she see's them.]  
Demi: Miles…  
Miley: uhm; why don't we go watch a movie somewhere else.  
Demi: OR.. come with me. [walks over to the control room.]  
Miley: what are you doing?  
Demi: when I say go, walk in disgusted.  
Miley: why?  
Demi: [pulls out Mr. Cyrus's porn collection.]  
Miley: OMG! DEMI!  
Demi: hehe can you do it?  
Miley: you bet.  
Demi: okay! [goes to switch it.]  
Miley: [tip toes to the movie room doors.]  
Debby: [leans over to kiss him.]  
Nick: [kisses her passionately.]

Miley: [heart drops.]  
Debby:[turns it into making out.]  
Demi: [switches it.]  
Miley: [walks in; disgusted.] uhm; no fucking in my movie theatre; please.  
Nick: [pulls away] we're kissing?  
Miley: with porn on the screen? [points to it; in disgust.]  
Debby: what!?  
Nick: [looks up to the control room to see Demi.]  
Demi: [giving him the finger.]  
Miley: now if you'll excuse me; I'm going out. Try not to break anything?  
Nick: [curious.] where are you going?  
Miley: to a club, get drunk and fuck a random stranger. What's it to you?  
Nick: WHAT!? There's no way in hell I'm letting you do that!  
Miley: didn't you choose Debby? Why would you care if I go have some, [smirks] fun.  
Nick: oh, uhm.. right.  
Miley: [leaves.]  
Nick: [yawns.] Debby; want to go to sleep?  
Debby: sure. [they go up to bed.]

when miley and demi are leaving.  
Demi: [has on pink lipstick and a short dress.]  
Miley: [has on shiny lipgloss; tight jeans and a way too revealing shirt.] let's go!  
Demi: [laughs as they leave.]

Once Debby is asleep.

Nick: [puts a note on the bed saying he's on a walk; sneaks out of the room; gets in his car and goes to the club.]

at the club.

Miley: [sitting at the bar.]  
Demi: [dancing.]  
Justin: [walks over to Miley.] hey baby; want to come with me, somewhere to… talk?  
Miley: [hoping it'll help her get over nick.] sure. [starts walking with Justin towards the bathroom.]  
Nick: [walks in; see's someone who looks like Miley walking towards a bathroom; but is interrupted by Demi.]  
Demi: What are you doing here??! Where's Miley?!?!

meanwhile.  
Justin: [starts taking off Miley's shirt.]  
Miley: stop!  
Justin: shut up! [kissing her roughly.]  
Miley: [screams] HELP ME!  
Justin: [hits her]

with nick & demi.  
Nick: [heard Miley; he and demi run towards the bathroom.]  
Justin: [ontop of Miley; trying to her her jeans off.]  
Miley: get off of me! [hitting him.]  
Nick: [picks Justin up and throws him; punches him in the face;HARD.]  
Demi: [helping Miley get dressed.] sh, Baby, sh.  
Miley: I need a drink.  
Demi: okay… Nick, we'll be at the bar.  
Miley:[quietly] thank you.  
Justin: [about to punch Nick; but the bouncers come in.]  
B: do we have a problem?  
Nick: yes! This baffon tried to rape my gir—my friend.  
B: [throw Justin out.]  
Nick: [goes to find Demi and Miley.]  
Miley: [on her 5th shot; drunk.] heeey baby . [winks.]  
Demi: can you handle her. I wanna dance.  
Nick: I'll take her home.  
Miley: no! I wanna dance. [pouts]  
Nick: fine. [leads her to the dance floor; carrying a beer for himself]  
Miley: [cringes her nose.] I may be drunk; but you know I hate the smell of beer.  
Nick: [gulps it down; puts the bottle on a table.] better?  
Miley: [wraps her arms around him and starts grinding on him,]  
Nick: [semi-drunk; pulls her closer.]  
Miley: I love you.  
Nick: I love you too, baby.

Miley: [kisses him passionately.]  
Nick: [kisses back; with passion.]  
Miley: [pulls him closer;]  
Nick: [pulls away. Not because he's engaged; but because he's sweating to death.] it's so hot in here! [takes off his ring and puts it in miley back pocket.]  
Miley: [starts pulling him out the door;.] lets go to my place.  
They hail a taxi.  
In it.  
Miley: [nibbling on nicks ear.] :O

the next morning. [a/n; Miley in nick's shirt & Nick in his boxers.]  
Miley: [wakes up&screams.]  
Nick: [jumps up; doesn't notice Miley.] ow, my head hurts!  
Miley: how's you get in my bed? Why are you in your boxers?!  
Nick": [looks over and Miley; see's a hickey on her neck; her bra on the floor; his eyes widen.] did we?  
Miley: I-I- don't know. [looks at Nick's perfect body; looks down to his hands to see his ring's gone.] Uh, Nick…?  
Nick: yeah?  
Miley: where's your ring?  
Nick: [looks down to his hands.] oh shit!  
Miley: [looking around her room.] I don't think we did anything.  
Nick: why not?  
Miley: [without realizing there's other possibilities.] Because there's no condom anywheres---OH SHIT!  
Nick: [starts banging his head up against her head board.]  
Debby: [knocks on the door.] Hey, slut; where's my Fiancée?

Miley: uhm; he's in the shower.  
Debby: I've looked in our guest room's bathroom.  
Miley: [smirks] He's in MY shower.  
Debby: WHAT?!  
Miley: well; my shower has the 5 heads; and it plays music.  
Debby: oh. Tell him to come see me after.  
Miley: sure. [her phone rings.] Hello?  
Demi: Miley..  
Miley: yeah, D?  
Demi: theres something you should know.  
Miley: what?  
Demi: ONE; you went home with Nick.. and TWO miss slut was here… and she was making out with a guy in a corner; I've got the pictures to prove it.  
Miley: WHAT?!  
Demi: yeah, miles.  
Miley: bye. [hangs up.]  
Nick: what was the scream for?  
Miley: uh… [doesn't want to hurt him.] Demi met a guy she claims to be Orlando Bloom.  
Nick: [chuckles.]  
Miley: so… what do we do?  
Nick: sit back and hope we remember.

two weeks later.

Miley: [sick; barfing.]  
Demi: [holding her hair back.]  
Miley: [stops; wipes her mouth.] I can't be..  
Demi: I don't think you are… don't you have security camera's for your room?  
Miley: DEMI YOU'RE A GENIUS! [runs to that room; grabs her room's tape for 2 weeks prior.]  
IN THE TAPE.

Miley: [pulling Nick in, kissing him roughly&passionately.]  
Nick: Gosh; I love you.  
Miley: [pulls him on the bed; takes off his shirt.]  
Nick: [semi-sober.] Hey, Miles…?  
Miley: yeah?  
Nick: let's get you some sleep; mmkay?  
Miley: oh, I see.. you like it that way…  
Nick: no; I'm serious.  
Miley: [pulls down his pants.]  
Nick: Miley no!  
Miley: [kisses him.]  
Nick: [kisses back.]  
Miley: [pulls off her shirt.]  
Nick: [pulls away.] No Miley!  
Miley: fine!  
Nick: here, let's get you to sleep.  
Miley: [takes his shirt; puts it on, slides off her pants and lays down.] Lay with me?  
Nick: [smiles; thinking of when they were together.] of course. [lays down with him and they go to sleep.]

REAL LIFE. ;  
Miley: [can't believe how ho'ish she was acting; goes outside to see Demi standing there.]  
Demi: you alright?  
Miley: Demi; I acted like such a whore.  
Demi: what?  
Miley: he didn't want to do anything with me but cuddle; I kept trying to take his clothes off.  
Demi: [hugs her.]  
Miley: I need you to tell me exactly what you saw Debby doing; I need the guy's name and the picture.  
Demi: why?  
Miley: because I've got a wedding to stop.  
Demi: [smiles] I'll be back in about 2 hours . [leaves.]  
Miley: [walks over to Nick.] hey.  
Nick: hey.  
Miley: about that night…  
Nick: [pulls her in a corner.] are you pregnant?  
Miley: [smiles.] nope. In fact you just tried to get me to go to sleep; just—just cuddle like we used to. [looks down.]  
Nick: [relieved.]  
Miley: uhm; I know we re-met on the wrong foot; but do you think that we could maybe start over… I was kind-of wondering if I could do a slideshow of you and Debby… for the wedding. [smiles.]  
Nick: I'd like that.  
Miley: [hugs him.]  
Nick: so, want to watch a movie? Debby's gone out shopping.  
Miley: I would; but I'm going shopping. I need to buy some groceries because I'm really tired of gourmet food.  
Nick: oh, okay.  
Miley: do you want to go with?  
Nick: sure.  
Miley: [smiles and they go out to her car.]  
Nick: hand me the keys.  
Miley: [laughs hard.] no.  
Nick: but a girl driving a guy is just weird.  
Miley: well; you've always been weird.  
Nick: please Smiley.  
Miley: fine. [hands him the keys.]

Once at the grocery store.  
Miley: [lifts up a box of cookies.] we need ten of these!  
Nick: [chuckles and helps her get them in the cart.]  
Miley: [smiles] okay; now we should go to sta—pinkberry.  
Nick: [stops.] what?  
Miley: I don't feel like being held up in the air until I say pinkberrys better.  
Nick: [starts walking again.] okay. [goes to the cash and pays for the cookies.]  
Miley: I could've payed.  
Nick: naaah . [they go to a pinkberry (that also has starbucks.)]Miles you go pick a seat.  
Miley:[gets a seat in the corner.]  
Nick: two venti caramel machiatos and two death by chocolate ice creams.  
cashier: that'll be $21.45.  
Nick: [hands her the money.]  
Cashier: [hands him the drinks.]  
Nick: [goes and sits with Miley.] here you go. [hands her an icecream&a coffee.]  
Miley: [hugs him.] thank you!  
Demi: [calls Miley.]  
Miley: hello?  
Demi: his name is Ed Westwick.  
Miley: why thank you; Demi. I'll make sure I give him a call. Bye.  
Demi: you're out! With who?  
Miley: no one; Demi.  
Demi: IT'S NICK!  
Nick: [could hear her; chuckles and goes up to the phone.] hey Demz.  
Demi: don't you Demz me--  
Miley: goodbye demi. [hangs up.]  
Nick: [chuckles.]  
Miley: we should probably get back.  
Nick: sure. [they go back.]

Miley: [sticks her hand in her back pocket to find a ring.] uhm, Nick?  
Nick: yeah?  
Miley: [holds it in her hand.] I found this in my pocket … I think you might've put it there the night we were dancing …  
Nick: oh; [takes it; smiles.] thanks.

okay; skipping.  
Miley and Debby become friends; but Debby doesn't know that Miley's only pretending. Nick keeps falling harder and harder for Miley each day. The day of the wedding.

Nick: [nervous.]  
Miley: [walks in the guys area.] hey.  
Nick: MILEY! [hugs her.]  
Miley: someones a bit nervous.  
Nick: [trying to get his tie done-up; but he keeps messing up.] what would make you say that?  
Miley: [giggles; does his tie up.] there. Now are you ready?  
Nick: I just…  
Miley: don't get cold feet now; the girl you [her throat gets dry.] love is waiting at the end of the isle.  
Nick: [fakes a smile.] right.  
Miley: [fixes his tie.] now… can I do my slideshow BEFORE you guys say I do… it just means a lot to me.  
Nick: of course, Mi.  
Miley: and can my date be up there; he's very self-consious.  
Nick: sure, Mi. Thanks again.  
Miley: not a problem I'll go set up. [walks off to find her date.]  
??: hey, Miley.  
Miley: hey! Now remember; before the vows and stuff we go on.  
??: okay.  
Miley: now, you're going on AFTER the picture goes public. Got it?  
Ed: of course, sexy. You know there's a coat closet over there..  
Miley: ew, lets just get this done.  
Ed: you really love him?  
Miley: more than life itself.  
Ed: then let's do this.

Time for the show!  
Miley: as you all know, Nick and I used to be best friends. We are friends still, and for that, I made a slideshow of him and Debby. [smile.]  
theres pictures of him and debby as children, teens, and now it goes up to present time.  
Miley: here's nick holding up ten boxes of cookies, since my house lacks them. And next is a picture of Debby just a few months ago; my friend Demi was ever so amazing to get the picture for me. [it changes and the crowd gasps.]  
Ed: and, thanks to Demi and Miley finding out who I am she was nice enough to tell me the girl I've been seeing for the past 4 months and 2 weeks is getting married; Miley didn't want to hurt Nick, or worse, lose him for him thinking it was jealously because they used to be in love until he thought she died--  
Miley: ENOUGH ED!  
Ed: THEN he never spoke to anyone who was associated and met his Fiancee. A lying, cheating bitch, who, by the way, wasn't waiting until marriage.  
Nick: [storms off.]  
Debby: NICK!  
Miley: no, you go be a whore. [runs after Nick.]  
Nick: [stops] do you find this funny?!  
Miley: no! [her eyes fill with tears.] I couldn't let you marry her without knowing, and I knew you wouldn't believe me!  
Nick: I would've; how long have you had this picture.  
Miley: since the day you woke up in my bed.  
Nick: unbelievable miley.  
Miley: Nick… I-I love you. Why do you think I did this! I didn't want you to be out of my life; I-I didn't want her to call me a liar.  
Nick: no, Miley. [leaves the wedding.]  
Miley: [goes back out.]  
Debby: [slaps her.]  
Miley: you little skank. [attacks her.]  
They get into a hissy-fit.  
Ed: [pulls them apart.] as much as I enough this… there's no mud; so stop.  
Miley: Debby; you just broke the sweetest, kindest, most amazingest guy ever's heart. He would've held you when you cry, kiss you ever second he got; married you and stayed with you forever, but now you're stuck with nothing. [walks away.]

Three days later.  
Nick has avoided Miley; since he can't get back to London.  
Miley: [sitting in her room; looking through the box of things marked broken; crying.]  
Nick: [was walking by her room, because his rooms a few down; stops when he hears her crying.]  
Miley: [talking to herself] whyyy ?[crying; she throws her diary out of her door.]  
Nick:[picks it up and goes into his room; begins reading them.]  
10/27/09.  
It's been about 4 days since I woke up; I miss Nick, more than words could explain. Appearently he's never coming back…

06/23/10.

I was going through old pictures today; there's this one Demi took the day Nick and I got together; of course it's of us making out, I just want to cry, because he can't hold me… can't kiss me and tell me he loves me, because he thinks I'm dead. And according to the letters he sends his mom, I'm not missed.

… 08/03/14.  
Nick's getting married tomorrow. Everything is in place, but I just don't feel right; maybe I should just tell him that I love him, don't marry Debby. But it's too late to turn back; I just hope he knows that I wanted to expose Debby because he'd never believe it.

08/06/14…

If he doesn't talk to me soon … I-I might… Diary; I might do what I did on September 16th /09, /10. /11. /12, /13, /14.

Nick: [confused. He turns to September 16th 2009, to see not only a tear stained page, but it also has blood dribblettes.]

I-I can't do this, I-I just, I just; let's just say I'm wearing LONG sleeve shirts for a while. I need Nick…

Nick: [stands up; walks over to Miley's room to see her about to cut her wrists.] MILEY NO! [runs in and takes the blade from her.]  
Miley: [crying hysterically.] GIVE IT BACK!  
Nick: no!  
Miley: [jumping, trying to get it,]  
Nick: [throws it across the room.]  
Miley: [tries to run after it,]  
Nick: [stops her, holds her tight; tears are pouring out of his eyes.]  
Miley: [cries into his chest; hysterically.] I love you.. [in a hysterical, crying voice.]  
Nick: [stroking her hair.] I love you too, Smiley. I love you too.  
Miley: THEN WHY'D YOU ALMOST MARRY HER?! [crying.]  
Nick: BECAUSE I MADE THE MISTAKE OF THINKING YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!  
Miley: [falls down crying.]

after a couple of hours.

Miley: so where are we?  
Nick: in your bed.  
Miley: no, where do we stand; us?  
Nick: well; you see… [pauses.] give me 3 seconds. [runs out of the room&runs back in with a little black box.] the day we got together, I went out for a bit, right?  
Miley: yeah,,,  
Nick: I bought this.. [hold up the box.] I knew what I had to do… I kept it with me all these years and I know what I need; no, who I need. [gets down on one knee and opens the box.] Miley, be mine; forever and always. I can't live without you and I can't bare another second without you in my arms; and being able to kiss you and tell you I love you; Marry me?  
Miley: [bends down to his level and kisses him passionately.]

THE END. 3


End file.
